Power Rangers: Universal War
by Ultimatecrossover195
Summary: In a Time of War, Chris Russell must travel to other universes and build an army to defeat 'The Master' and his universal destroyers, will he succeed, or will his forgotten past be his undoing? Rated K-T for decapitation, some short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new warrior

It all started on a distant world, one not a part of the universe of kingdom hearts. On that distant world, a great war was happening. One of the knights of that world was running for his life from the ever increasing enemy army. Sir, we are outnumbered, we must fall back. said the knight. No, we must hold out long enough for Madison to complete her mission. But Bowen we have to fall back, Rootcore will be overrun by nightfall. But Bowen remained stead fast. I can t fall back yet dad, not until I m sure my son is safe. Just then, Udonna came in and stood next to her husband Leonbow. Please Bowen, we must fall back, the dark magic is to strong, we won t be able to hold out much longer. But Bowen remained where he was, ready for anything. Suddenly, what he was waiting for finally came, his friends Chip, Vida, Xander, his wife Madison and Daggeron entered the room with news of their mission. Nick, our mission is complete, Chris is safe. Said Chip. Good, now let s get out of here. Said Nick/Bowen. As Bowen, Chip, Xander, Vida, Madison, Daggeron, Udonna and Leonbow escaped, Phineas was fighting off the enemies with the remaining forces, but, just as they thought they had the enemy on the run, a long thought destroyed enemy appeared. It was the Master. Uh oh, this can t be good. Said Phineas. But just as Phineas and the others, including his girlfriend LeeLee and LeeLee s mother Nikki, formerly Necrolai started to fall back, the Master unleashed a powerful spell that destroyed everything in its path, including the mystic army. As the rangers were falling back, the Master finally caught up with them. You didn t think I d let you get away now did you. Said the Master with an evil laugh. And with one final swoop of his dark magic, the Master destroyed the world, and most of its inhabitants, and every team of rangers that fought in that war, vanished. With his revenge complete, the Master started spreading his entire army to other universes to conquer them. Within two weeks, he had conquered every universe, except one. The Kingdom Hearts Universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Discovery on Destiny Islands

In the two weeks it took the Master to conquer almost every universe in existence, a small meteorite landed on the beach of a strange world. A family was on the beach enjoying a bright sunny day when they noticed the meteorite. The youngest of the family, a 4 year-old girl named Kari, walked over to see what it was, and when she got there, she called over her family in a frightened way. Something must ve scared her. Said a man in his mid 20 s with spiky brown hair. Yeah, it must ve, boy s c mon. said a woman about the same age as the man, she had red-ish hair and wore a pink dress. Alright mom, we re coming, c mon Roxas. Said a boy with black spiky hair. Yeah yeah, I m coming George. Said the other boy with blonde spiky hair. When the other four members of the family got to the crash site, they saw a young boy, about the same age as Kari, lying in the sand. It s a kid, what are we going to do Sora? asked the lady. What we ought to do Kairi, find him a home. Said the man. But who will take him in? asked George and Roxas in unison. Well who else, we ll give him a home with Cloud and Tifa. Replied Sora. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 His Past Begins To Unfold

11 years had passed since Sora and his family found the young boy on the beach, and it was time for them to go and see how the young boy was doing. Sora, Kairi and their kids Roxas, George and Kari arrived at Radiant Garden and went to Cloud and Tifa s house. They knocked and Tifa answered the door. Hey Sora, this is a surprise. Sora and his family said their hello s and were invited in. So, where s Cloud and Chris? asked Sora. They re outside training. Upon hearing this, the group headed outside and looked around for Cloud and Chris. Weird, I don t see anyone out but before Sora could finish his sentence, he saw Cloud fly past and hit the wall, and Chris charging soon after. Chris and Cloud started exchanging blows with each other and it was obvious, Cloud was losing. A few minutes in, Tifa looked at Sora and asked, Sora, do you think you could help us with something? Sora answered, Sure Tifa, what do you need help with? Well, Chris has been acting really weird lately, we don t know why but, he keeps saying he get s headaches, also, he keeps researching a far off world known as the World of the Rangers . Sora paused and thought for a moment. Well, do you think it might have something to do with his past, ya know, before we brought him here? Tifa nodded. Yes and . But just as Tifa was about to say, Sephiroth showed up. Cloud, I see you're training your son, to bad, I was so hoping to kill you today. As Sephiroth flew off, Cloud followed, assuring himself that this would be the end of it. Man, this just aint fair, he always goes off to fight that guy, and I always have to stay here, I m sick of it. Chris said in anger. Well Chris, that guy is way to strong for you to take on; you could get killed, like Aerith did. Tifa said, trying to calm Chris down. Well I m not sitting around anymore, I m going to fight, and you wont stop me, it s time I discovered what these strange words in my dreams mean. Said Chris in a way that really shocked Tifa, in all her years of looking after him, he never mentioned strange words in his dreams. But what really shocked everyone is what happened next. Chris held out his hand and shouted, UTHE CATASTROS! After this was said, a seal opened up in the ground, and out of it, came a horse. Well, he s never done that before. Said Tifa shocked. Are you sure? He seems to know what he s doing. Asked Kari. Yeah he does! said Roxas and George in unison. Chris then got on the horse, and went to help his dad Cloud. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 His Past Is Revealed Through His Dreams

As Chris rode off to help his dad , Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Kari, George and Roxas ran after him, to see what would happen. When Chris got to the battlefield, he saw his dad about to be killed by Sephiroth. This enraged Chris and he shouted, Mysto Aerotan and a broom came swooping down, grabbed Cloud and flew off to the others. When the broom disappeared and Cloud landed at the feet of the others, he looked up in agony. How did I get here, last thing I remember was getting thrashed by Sephiroth. Tifa and Kairi helped Cloud to his feet. You were saved by Chris, he used some weird language and I guess it called that broom to save you. Cloud spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. CHRIS IS FIGHTING SEPHIROTH? with that moment of shock, Cloud and the others headed for the battlefield. When they got there, they saw Sephiroth holding his side and his sword was tip first on the ground. You re strong kid ..I ll give you ..that, but you re ..not strong enough .t-to beat ..Me. with that said, Sephiroth charged at Chris, but, like a knife in butter, Sephiroth was knocked away. The final word was Chris . MALORIUM ORVIS! with that, Sephiroth vanished, and Chris collapsed. During his time of sleep, Chris had a dream that someone was casting a spell to contact spirits of lost worlds. When he came to, he went to the castle; little did he know that Kari followed him, and sat in the hall, he then said a spell the freaked Kari out when she peeked at what he was up to. Chris said, Colingo Trebanage. Suddenly, ghostly forms of people he didn t know appeared, they were the forms of the Mystic Force. Are you the one they call, Bowen? asked Chris. Bowen answered, Yes, I am, who are you? Chris was hesitant but answered, Chris, Chris Russell. Bowen s eyes widened upon hearing this. My son, you ve finally remembered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Discovering the Truth And Departure

When Chris heard the word son come from Bowen, he was really surprised. "I m sorry but, you must have me confused with someone else." But Bowen decided to explain what he meant. "Chris, if you remember a shred of what your world was like, you always know what powers you have." Chris was really confused. "What do you mean?" Bowen started to look worried, so did Madison. "Don t you remember? Your dreams, the spells they say in your dreams? Don t you even remember your own parents?" Chris started looking as confused as Sora did when he saw Cloud get thrown half way across the yard. "Of course I do, Cloud and Tifa." Kari was now really freaked out, so she ran back to let the others know what was happening. Bowen and Madison looked at each other, then at Leonbow and Udonna. "Son, those two are not your real parents, we are." said Madison. "Yeah Chris, me and Udonna are you grandparents." said Leonbow. By now, Chris didn t want to believe it. "NO, Cloud and Tifa are my parents not you, if you were my parents, you would ve been there for me." Bowen comforted the now upset Madison. "Son listen, we..." but Bowen was cut off when Chris left, but before he exited the room, he shouted "VANISHIO." This ceased the spell he used to talk to them. As Chris was on the doorstep to the house he called home, he overheard a conversation inside. "You know, if he hasn t figured out who he is by now, I don t think he ever will." Said a muffled voice behind the door. "Don t say that Cloud, we at least know what world he comes from now." Said a second muffled voice. "Yeah, but, what do we tell him, 'hey Chris your adopted, your real parents were killed in a war by a freak called the Master and his endless army, and the surviving inhabitants of your world have been enslaved by the Master and his forces' I don t see THAT helping him." Yelled a third voice. After hearing this, Chris was as down as you could get, he backed away from the door, and knew where he had to go.


End file.
